The Golden Light
by AnthroLover
Summary: Trailer-fic to promove my character, who appears in the fic "The Dragon", from King of 2211. Read his story, the guy got real talento.


**This is one trailer like story to give more room for my character: Golden Wolf. How appears in the story "The Dragon" From King of 2211. I took the idea from a similar fic writen by Shen's General "Devil Never Cry" I highly recomend you to read both stories, since they're really good.**

**I own Golden Wolf, but nothing else.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Trailer

**My brother once told me that a man is made by the decisions he takes…**

Danny is standing in front of a grave, with the words graved: _Thomas O'Randon. Loved son. Great friend. Dedicated brother._

**But, what happens when his decisions send him to a way not even he would predict?**

A single tear ran down his face, and the scene changes to him as Golden Wolf, surrounded by several Skullz members.

**Well. I guess I could answer that.**

_(here enters the music: Astronaut, from Simple Plan)_

_-Can anybody hear me, or am I talking to myself?_

A few members of the Skullz try to hit him. But he dodges and answers with punches with his shining golden fists, sending them flying away.

_-My mind is running empty, in this search for someone else-_

He is now seem shooting a beam of golden light that goes through three of Fate's robots in just one shoot, opening holes in them.

_-Who doesn't look right through me._

He is back to back with Dragon, both surrounded by dark figures, both their hands shinning golden.

_-It's all just static in my head. Can anybody tell me why? I'm lonely like a satellite._

The scene changes to him flying in his motorcycle, passing by the desert streets at full speed, and the bike suddenly changes to an air cycle, and he wents flying.

_-Cuz tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut, sending S.O.S from this tiny box_

He is shoot by many burglars with weapons, but he creates a forcefield of golden energy to protect himself and men in police outfit.

_-And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

He is shown getting innocent bystanders out of the street with a shovel of golden energy, right before many blocks of concrete from a building fell over the place.

_-Can I please come down?_

Danny is now face to face with the bulky form of Lidong, and his eyes and fists start to shine golden as the great croc flexes his own.

_-Cuz I'm tired of drifting round and round_

Danny is now on top of a building and his hands glow gold as he closes his eyes and jumps down the street.

_-Can I please come down?_

The scene shows Danny in his civil identity, looking at the clouds in the park, laying in the grass.

_-I'm deafened by the silence. Is it something that I've done?_

Danny is sitting in a table in a cafe, and a young fox grabs his hands and smiles at him. He smiles back.

_-I know that there are millions. I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_

Danny is running in the streets, a lot of Raptorz coming behind him, his eyes shine gold as he creates a flash of golden energy, and it send many of them flying.

_-It's so different in my head. Can anybody tell me why? I'm lonely like a satellite._

Danny is falling in the street, enveloped in golden light. He hits the ground like a comet, sending debris everywhere and creating a crater in the ground.

_-Cuz tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut sending S.O.S from this tiny box_

"There are too many of them!" said Bronze Viper as she swung her chain-whips around hitting many robots, and Danny hit others with his light beams. "That all come!"

_-And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot._

Danny turns his scepter in a sword and runs forward, clashing it with Rundun's axe.

_-Can I please come down?_

Tina touches Danny's face and says "I'm worried about you."

_-Cuz I'm tired of drifting round and round._

He holds her hand and says "I can take care of myself." His face very kind and gentle, but yet fierce.

_-Can I please come down?_

Danny creates a ball of golden energy in his hand and shoots it over against a rocket.

_-Now I lie awake and scream in the zero gravity, and it's starting to weight down on me._

He floats enveloped in a ball of golden energy, and he screams as it explodes, causing a wave of energy to wash over the place and destroy everything on its path.

_-Woah, lets abort this mission now. Can I please come down?_

"Stopping and chickening out are not the same thing." Said Tina, with a serious look in her face. Danny turned to her and said "Good. Because I'll do neither."

_-So tonight I'm calling all the astronauts, all the lonely people that the world forgot. If you hear my voice, come pick me up. Are you out there? Cuz you're all I've got._

Danny is looking over the top of a antenna, and he is staring at the lights of the city at night. He climbs to the top, and opens his arms wide, he shines golden, and sparx of light emit from his body. He burst in golden light.

_-And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut, sending S.O.S from this tiny box_

Danny is in the front line of dark creatures, by the side of many other heroes. He punches forward, shooting beams of golden energy.

_-And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot._

Punches Temutai in the chest with a golden fist, sending him flying away and crashing against a wall.

_-Cuz tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut, sending S.O.S from this tiny box to the lonely people that the world forgot. Are you out there? Cuz you're all I've got_

Danny puts both fists together in front of his body, and shoots a great golden beam, destroying a gigantic robot. And the scene changes to show him creating two great golden hands of energy and attacking.

_-Can I please come down (Please, please, please come down). Cuz I'm tired of drifting round and round (Tired of drifting round)_

Danny Turns his scepter into a lance, and throws it forward, hitting a blue cylinder with electricity inside. Them the robot explodes. The scene changes and his scepter changes into a whip, and he lashes it against many SkullZ, and then turning it into a hammer.

_-Can I please come down? (Please, please, please come down). Can I please come down?_

Danny stand in the middle of a street, with many members of all the gangs sprawled around him. He looks to forward to see the leaders in front of him. He takes his scepter in hands and his eyes and hands start to glow. The five figures advance against him, and he jumps forward, ready for battle.

_-Can I please come down?_

**A man's life is made by his choices. Mine was made by my own. If it gave my life an unpredicted turn? Yes. If I regret and would make different if I had the chance..? No.**

Danny looks forward and smiles. As the golden light of the dawn shines over his golden body. He walks over the sunset, and the scene fades black.


End file.
